


Those Are Swords, Okay

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [33]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Scepter 4
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Those Are Swords, Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
